


like that

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: phil is selfish, greedy, wanting and needy
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	like that

Phil is selfish. He’s greedy and wanting and needy.   
  
It comes in the movement of his hands, the way his fingers thread through his curls, tugging and pulling like he’s trying to hold onto some restraint, but when Dan lets his tongue explore from the tip of his cock to the base, Phil bucks his hips and makes a stuttered sound - a broken moan as his legs tremble.   
  
Phil is selfish and greedy and wanting and needy and all those things amplified when Dan gives him something he knows he enjoys.   
  
Phil is like a reindeer, Dan dangling a carrot over his head to watch him drool and whine for it, tripping over his feet until Dan gives in and lets him have it all for the sake of watching the come down when he gets what he wants.   
  
Phil is all those things rolled into one - not just with sex but with lots of things. Things like sweets, the shit horror films he insists on watching late at night when he knows it’ll scare Dan into not being able to sleep without the door open. He’s the same with the awful shows he thinks are good, enough to drive Dan to actual fucking murder everytime he hears the Riverdale theme play over and over again as Phil rots his brain with trash tv.   
  
Phil’s hips twitch and his fingers flex, pulling the hair almost from the root. Dan doesn’t care though, and moans around his cock as the pain prickles at his scalp as Phil continues to squirm beneath him.

Dan begins to bob his head, a slow and steady rhythm, just the way he knows he likes it, happy with the ten years he has under his belt of sucking cock, specifically this cock. Phil relaxes his grip, moans softly and like he’s falling asleep, his muscles go lax and it’s like he’s melting back into the bed.   
  
Dan keeps moving his head, his hands grip at Phil’s thighs, fingers presses against the squishy doughy give of his muscles and he uses it as a leverage to suck sweetly at the head before dropping back down again, a trail of drool and precome escapes his lips before he’s taking it all into his mouth, slurping obscenely, giving a short gag as he drops down too quickly to catch up with another pearl of precome.   
  
Phil gasps, his breath catching in his throat. His eyes are squeezed shut and his head is tilted back, his messy hair is fanned against the pillow. A hand comes up to cup his head again, this time he doesn’t pull at his hair or guide him down further and tighter, but his palm rubs at his head and Dan breathes in through his nose and exhales on a hum.   
  
Phil may be all of those things, but he’s also kind, loving, wonderful and gentle.   
  
He could fuck Dan senseless and leave bruises at his hips in the shape of his fingers, bite hard against his shoulders enough to create little marks, but he’d always go get the towel, bring him water, wipe him down when Dan doesn’t have the energy to do it himself.   
  
He’ll leave a kiss to the places that are evident of him; the bite mark, the bruises, his swollen and puffy lips - he’ll smother his greedy love with a gentler kind of greedy. He’ll koala himself around Dan at night, both naked and sweaty, refusing to let go even when Dan grumbles at him that he’s too hot.

Phil is a lot of things. He’s stupid, dumb, annoying, lovebale, funny, brilliant, fucking drop dead gorgeous. He’s out of time when he dances but he knows what to do when he has three fingers up his ass, crooked in just the right way to have Dan babbling and scrambling for  _ more, more, fucking more. _

Phil’s breath is heavy and slow, a grunt comes from the back of his throat and his foot flexes, his leg trembles again and Dan sucks hard.   
  
Phil gives another stuttered moan, his whole body jerks like the notion shoots right through him. That’s what Dan loves about Phil: he experiences everything in full.   
  
When he’s happy, he’s happy. He laughs, his sings, he turns the Alexa up so fucking loud the walls pulsate and the neighbours have to complain.

When Phil’s loving he’s so, so loving. A kiss is more than a kiss. It’s like a connection, something like the next best thing than ‘hey, here’s my heart,’ because Dan’s sure if it were physically possible, Phil really would just hand him his gooey, pumping, dumbass heart. He orders food when he feels like. He buys candles and stupid shit to fill up their home. He sends Dan weird links of things he likes and things that reminds him of Dan. He presses his toes into his calves every morning because he knows it wakes him up, and if Dan’s up, he’ll make breakfast whilst Phil makes coffees and it works out well for them both.    
  
Phil is clever, more than he lets on sometimes. He works hard and to Dan it’s brilliant. Watching him work is like seeing art being made in real time - the universe when things started to come together, little bits of dust and rock made into something bigger and better; better than Dan could even imagine himself.

Phil sucks in a sharp breath, his whole body seems to go stiff, his back arches and his hands fly out to grab something. It grabs at Dan’s hand, fingers scratch against the back of his hand until their fingers intertwine.   
  
“Gonna come,” Phil grunts out, voice heavy and thick.   
  
Dan hums around his cock, closing his eyes as he sucks hard, head moving in a steady rhythm as he feels Phil twitch inside him.   
  
He doesn’t like the taste of come. He never really has. But Phil is different somehow. It feels different. More real, perhaps. This isn’t just sloppy, gross ball sack come.   
  
No, Dan thinks as he feels Phil’s grip on his hand grow tighter. No, this is fucking real true love here, in all it’s deliciousness - salty on his tongue but warm in his belly, it feels like something more real than just a quick blowjob before bed.   
  
Phil comes with a shiver, pumping his come onto his tongue and Dan doesn’t hesitate to swallow it down. 

His skin is hot, wet and tacky, and when Dan pulls off, a trail of saliva connect from his bottom lip to the head of his still twitching dick, now laying limp and sticky against his stomach, nestled in the spit-slicked hairs that are sprouting there.   
  
Dan darts his tongue out along his lip and the spit splits. The air feels cooler now and his body is a little stiff as he crawls up to where Phil is sprawled out on the bed still, arms and legs stretched out and chest rising and falling at a pace that would have anyone else thinking he’d just ran a marathon through the city.   
  
Dan says nothing, listening to the heavy sigh that Phil lets out as he tucks himself beside him, head nestling under his arm where it stinks like something gross and weird but he doesn’t really mind all that much.   
  
A few long seconds later and Phil’s moving, the bedsheets beneath them rustle and Dan’s not sure when he had closed his eyes, but they snap back open again when he feels a warm hand nudging between his legs.   
  
He moves, shuffling over a bit and he looks at Phil who has a dopey look about him with his eyes half closed, his cheeks are flushed and his hair is plastered to his forehead. He gets his hand into his boxers, smile wonky but when fingers come around to close around his soft cock, his smile drops.   
  
“Oh,” is all he says.   
  
“Oh,” Dan echoes with a rasp, his voice still feeling sore, but he laughs nonetheless.   
  
“You’re not hard,” Phil tells him, their faces are so close Dan can feel his breath on his skin, he can see the flecks of yellow in his aqua coloured eyes.   
  
Phil pulls his hand out of Dan’s boxers with a rather careful look about him.   
  
“I’m not,” Dan comments, grabbing his hand instead to thread his fingers through his, giving it a hard squeeze.   
  
Phil swallows drly, the sharp Adam’s apple bobs in his throat. “Did you not… was it not…”    
  
His words float off into the hot air that smells like warm sex.   
  
Dan gives a soft giggle, his eyes are closing again and he moves impossibly closer, Phil’s skin being so close to his, it could probably fuse together and create one giant being with both their bodies.   
  
“It was so fucking good,” Dan whispers, tilting his head until his lips find skin. It tastes like salt and wet and Phil’s shoulder. He opens his eyes and it is in fact Phil’s shoulder, his lips pressed against a gloriously glorious cluster of freckles.   
  
“Are you sure?” Phil asks in a small voice, his other hand comes up to touch at his face, his fingertip drags across his face so sweetly that Dan opens one eye and looks at him with a squint.   
  
“You came in my mouth,” Dan tells him, a smile tugs at his lips. “You came and it was so good.”   
  
Phil smiles, something far more relaxed. “I wanted to repay you,” he says in a quiet voice. “I wanted to get you back.”   
  
His hand eventually flops away from his face, palm slapping gently against skin and Dan snorts.    
  
Phil is a lot of things. Phil is his and he is his.   
  
He kisses his shoulder again and nestles his head underneath his gross, sweaty, stinky armpit.   
  
“You can get me back in the morning or whenever.”   
  
There’s a kiss against his curls and a deep, loving laugh.    
  
“Fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
